


Teh Phantom wey

by KatoriAeku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriAeku/pseuds/KatoriAeku
Summary: Futaba shows Ren a vrchat as a joke but he runs into some interesting people. This is the aftermath





	Teh Phantom wey

**Author's Note:**

> My first persona5 fic and I use it on this crap. Lol ah well

Ren: Hey Ryuji?

Ryuji: Sup man

Ren: Do you Kno the wey?

Ryuji: uh what?

Futaba: Ren No

Ren: Fabubu Yes

Ann: what’s going on?

Ren: nothing much just seeing if Ryuji knos teh wey.

Ryuji: dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Yusuke: What is this “wey” you are speak of?

Ren: It is a place of true passion and inspiration. Tell me brother Yusuke, do you wish to Kno the wey?

Yusuke: I place of true passion and inspiration? Then I welcome it!

Yusuke: Please show me the way!

Ren: No Yusuke, it’s “the wey”

Futaba: OMG, this is the last time I show you a meme.  
Ryuji: yea I had a feeling that’s what this was. Lmao Im watching the video now it freaking hilarious

Makoto: Ren.

Ann: lmao Ren is in trouble

Ren: Yes Makoto?

Makoto: Stop, now.

Ren: I simply wish for the group to Kno teh wey. It help bring us closer.

Haru: Oh! Then too wish to “kno teh wey”!

Yusuke: Yes! I’m prepared to give my all, if such a place exist!

Futaba: I think I’m actually done (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Makoto: There is no way!

Ren: It is because you don’t believe. If you wish, I can show you teh wey. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ryuji: Dude!

Ann: Ren is actually dead.

Makoto: …Sure, show me the way, as long as you don’t mind me showing you mine first :)

(Makoto has logged off)  
Ryuji: Yo dude you’re actually dead!

Ren: Do not worry, for I shall escape into the other world.

Haru: Um how will you escape if she has a bike there?

Ren: Like I say, do not worry.

Ren: I find a wey.

Ryuji: Lmao I’m done

Ren: Speaking of which Makoto is here, if I fall, please spread my message across the nation.

(Ren has logged off)

Yusuke: Wait! I still have not learned “teh wey”!

Futaba: It’s better this way Inari.

Yusuke: Was it not “teh wey”?

Futaba: ಠ_ಠ

(Futaba has logged off)

A/N: when your dogs wake you up at 3am and you got 2 hours before getting ready for work. Yea let’s just waste 30 mins. I’m ok with that XD


End file.
